The Walking Dead (Video Game)
For the other video games in The Walking Dead universe, see Video Game. The Walking Dead Video Game is an episodic video game that takes place within Robert Kirkman's, The Walking Dead graphic novel series. The game was developed by "Telltale Games". The game can be played on the following platforms: *PlayStation Network *Xbox Live Arcade *Microsoft Windows *Mac OS X *iOS Telltale released "The Walking Dead" (Season 1) in five episodes beginning in spring of 2012. The first episode of the adventure game debuted on April 24, 2012, for PC, Mac, and The PlayStation Network, Release Date, on April 27, for Xbox Live ArcadeXbox Release, and on July 26th, for the iOSiOS Release. Due to the late release of the game for iOS, episode 2 became available for download on August 29th. Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it focuses more on characterization and emotion than action. It is also the first game from Telltale to use the PlayStation Move. It is a point-and-click horror adventure, focusing on problem-solving rather than combat.Steve Sunu, Telltale Games Announces New "The Walking Dead" Website & Screenshots, Comic Book Resources, (February 15, 2012). Season 2 was confirmed to be planned by Telltale Games in July 2012. Plot There are five episodes Video Game Chapters to the story which focuses on Lee Everett, an original character created specifically for the video game. Season 1 "Episode 1: A New Day" :For the complete plot synopsis, see A New Day. *Episode 1: A New Day - April 24th, 2012 (PC, Mac, and PSN), April 27, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade), July 26, 2012 (iOS) **Introduction - The Long Ride Home **Chapter 1 - Out of the Frying Pan **Chapter 2 - Adventures in Babysitting **Chapter 3 - In Your Charge **Chapter 4 - Rock and a Hard Place **Chapter 5 - It's Just One Bullet **Chapter 6 - Hey, Bud **Chapter 7 - Two Enter, One Leaves **Chapter 8 - Everything's Going to be Okay "Episode 2: Starved for Help" :For the complete plot synopsis, see Starved For Help. *Episode 2: Starved for Help - June 27th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade) June 29th, 2012 (PC, Mac, PSN) August 29, 2012 (iOS) **Chapter 1 - Going Hungry **Chapter 2 - Conversation Killer **Chapter 3 - Thank you for Shopping at Save Lots **Chapter 4 - Guess Who's Coming to Dinner **Chapter 5 - Too Much Salt Will Kill You **Chapter 6 - Taking Charlotte **Chapter 7 - You Fight Like A Dairy Farmer **Chapter 8 - It's Not Stealing If You Need It "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" :For the complete plot synopsis, see Long Road Ahead. *Episode 3: Long Road Ahead - August 28th, 2012 (PSN) August 29th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade, Mac, PC) October 18, 2012 (iOS) **Chapter 1 - Goodbye, She Quietly Says **Chapter 2 - Bad Blood **Chapter 3 - Hit The Road **Chapter 4 - What Now? **Chapter 5 - Handle It **Chapter 6 - Unexpected Delay **Chapter 7 - Look Behind You **Chapter 8 - Lend Me Your Ears "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" :For the complete plot synopsis, see Around Every Corner. *Episode 4: Around Every Corner - October 9th, 2012 North America (PSN), October 10th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade, PC and Mac), October 17th, 2012 everywhere (PSN) **Chapter 1 - Georgia's First City **Chapter 2 - Down By The River **Chapter 3 - Support Group **Chapter 4 - Bedside Manor **Chapter 5 - Georgia's Last City **Chapter 6 - For Whom The Bell Tolls **Chapter 7 - The Morning After **Chapter 8 - Penultimate "Episode 5: No Time Left" :For the complete plot synopsis, see No Time Left. *Episode 5: No Time Left - November 2012 **Chapter 1 - Into The Fire **Chapter 2 - Twice Sky **Chapter 3 - There Ain't No Way **Chapter 4 - Mercy **Chapter 5 - The Marsh House **Chapter 6 - What's In The Bag? **Chapter 7 - Stay Close To Me **Chapter 8 - What Remains Awards This is a list of awards that The Walking Dead: Season 1 has been nominated for or recieved.'' Titles in bold have been officially given.'' *Game of the Year (Geek Badge) - Winner *Game of the Year (The Jimquisition) - Winner *Game of the Year (Spike - VGA 2012) - Winner *Game of the Year (Destructoid - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner *Game of the Year (Yahoo! Games - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner *Game of the Year (Cheat Code Central) - Winner *Game of the Year (The Married Gamers) - Winner *Game of the Year (Wired.com - Best Games of 2012) - Winner *Game of the Year (God is a Geek) - Winner *Game of the Year (TheGamersHub Awards 2012) - Winner *Game of the Year (Official Xbox Magazine - Game of the Year 2012 Awards) - Winner *Game of the Year (GamesRadar) - Winner *Game of the Year (PC Gamer) *Game of the Year (Gamespot) *Game of the Year (Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012) *Best Downloadable Game (GameMasters GJS) - Runner Up *Best Downloadable Game (Spike - VGA 2012) - Winner *Best Downloadable Game (Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012) - Winner *Best Downloadable Game (Cheat Code Central) - Winner *Best Downloadable Game (X-Play - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner *Best Downloadable Game (Yahoo! Games - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner *Best Adventure Game (GameSpy - Best of E3 2012) - Winner *Best Adventure Game (Gamezebo - Best of 2012) - Winner *Best Overall Adventure Game (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) - Winner *Best Writing (X-Play - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner *Best Writing of the Year (PC Gamer - Game of the Year Awards 2012) - Winner *Best Overall Story (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) - Winner *Best Horror Game of 2012 (Gamezebo - Best of 2012) - Winner *Best Adapted Video Game (Spike - VGA 2012) - Winner *Best Licensed Game (Cheat Code Central) - Winner *Best Single Player Game (God is a Geek) - Winner *Best Multiplatform Game (Destructoid - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner *Best Performance by a Human Female (Spike - VGA 2012) - Melissa Hutchison (Clementine) - Winner *Best Character Design (Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012) - Lee Everett - Winner *Best Male Character (Cheat Code Central) - Lee Everett - Winner *Best Female Character (Cheat Code Central) - Clementine - Winner *Community Choice (Destructoid - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner *Studio of The Year (Spike - VGA 2012) - Telltale Games - Winner *Top Video Games of 2012 (E! Online) - Winner *Best Performance by a Human Male (Spike - VGA 2012) - Dave Fennoy (Lee Everett) *Best Narrative (Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012) *Best Overall Game (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) *Best Overall Sound (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) *Best Overall Game (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help *Best PC Game (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help *Best Xbox 360 Game (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help *Best PS3 Game (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help *Biggest Surprise (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help Season 2 Telltale Games has confirmed to be working on Season 2 of the Walking Dead video game.Telltale Games Planning The Walking Dead "Season Two" Victoria Earl, The Scapist. (July 6th, 2012.) Which characters will appear, and what the storyline will be has yet to be announced. Cast Season 1 Credited Voice Actors (In order of introduction) *Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett Ep.1-5 *Mark Barbolak as Police Officer Ep.1 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Diana Ep.1&5 *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Ep.1-5 *Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene Ep.1 *Brian R. Davis as Chet Ep.1 *Jacob Battersby as Andre Mitchell Ep.1 *Chuck Kourouklis as Hershel Greene Ep.1 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny Ep.1-5 *Cissy Jones as Katjaa Ep.1-3 - Jolene Ep.2 and Brie Ep.4 *Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr. Ep.1-3 *Nick Herman as Glenn Ep.1 *Nicole Vigil as Carley Ep.1-3 *Nikki Rapp as Lilly Ep.1-3 *Terence McGovern as Larry Ep.1&2 *Sam Joan as Doug Ep.1-3 *Brett Pels as Irene Ep.1 *Ruby Butterfield as Steve Ep.1 - Travis Ep.2 and Boyd Ep.4 *Mark Middleton as Mark Ep.2 *Kevin Burns as David Parker Ep.2 *Trevor Hoffmann as Ben Paul Ep.2-5 *Adam John Harrington as Andrew St. John Ep.2 *Brian Sommer as Danny St. John Ep.2 *Maxwell Zorbel as Bandit 1 Ep.2-3 *Jeanie Kelsey as Brenda St. John Ep.2 *Jolie Menzel as Beatrice Ep.3 *Terence McGovern as Gary Ep.3 *Roger Jackson as Charles Ep.3-4 - Stranger Ep.3-4 (Radio Voice Only) and Dr. Logan Ep.4 *Mara Junot as Christa Ep.3-5 and Anna Correa Ep.4 *Owen Thomas as Omid Ep.3-5 *Erin Ashe as Molly Ep.4 *Butch Eagle as Vernon Ep.4 *Jason Victor as Clive Ep.4 *Anthony Lam as Stranger Ep.5 Season 2 TBA. Marketing On February 15, 2012, Telltale announced the launch of "Playing Dead," a behind-the-scenes online talk show including guests like "The Walking Dead" creator, Robert Kirkman, and story consultant and "The Book of Eli" writer Gary Whitta. It was announced that the game would be available in disc format on December 4th, 2012, and that Episode 5 would be released alongside it. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link Russ Burlingame The Walking Dead Video Game Will Be Released December 4 ComicBook.com (September 23, 2012) Videos Playing Dead Trailers Accolades Trailers Q&A Statistics Achievements/Trophies The following is a list of all obtainable achievements and trophies in the game. System Requirements PC System Requirements Minimum: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 512 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Recommended: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 1024 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Mac System Requirements Minimum: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: 2.3 Ghz Intel Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 512 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Recommended: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 1024 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks External links *Walking Dead, Official site. *John Stewart, Walking Dead developers release ‘Playing Dead ep 02′, Gaming Examiner, (March 6, 2012). *The Walking Dead on Steam References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead